


Something From Nothing

by 7Fanfer7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Fanfer7/pseuds/7Fanfer7
Summary: Big thanks to all the other visual artists and authors that inspired this <3 <3 <3 .I love smutty FWB situations turned into sobby confessions.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Something From Nothing

Zeb was illuminated in the soft light from the corner of the room. He worked on tugging his jumpsuit back into place and bent down to pick up the datapad he had left laying on the plain gray floor. The room was nondescript as could be. No personal items were displayed and it contained the most rudimentary supplies the rebellion had to offer.The room was strikingly devoid of personality, he thought, almost to an Imperial degree. He thought it was fitting. He knew the room well and nothing had changed since it’s occupant moved in; Since Kallus had moved in. 

“Zeb, wait.” 

“Huh? What?” Zeb gave himself a pat down and glanced at the floor for a moment to check if he’d misplaced anything. “Did I drop something?”

“No.” Kallus said shortly as Zeb’s eyes met his own 

Kallus had a look on his face that Zeb was surprised to see. Even though it’d become more of a frequent occurrence of late, it still caught him off guard. He looked so vulnerable, and so scared. Zeb didn’t know what to do with himself when Kallus looked at him like this.

He couldn’t figure out what this look was or why Kallus looked at him this way. Hadn’t he gotten everything he’d wanted from Zeb? The bed was a mess, as was Kallus’s hair, and he was sitting with nothing on but his underwear, starting up at Zeb as if there was something more to be done. Zeb was puzzled. He had thought they had done everything. They were spent, and Kallus couldn’t possibly want anything more from him in terms of sexual fulfillment. 

But he looked at Zeb, still seemingly hungry for something, and it tested the resolve Zeb had slowly built up since their intimate relationship had begun. He had spent so much time trying to shove his feelings to the back of his mind, so he could peacefully enjoy whatever bit of Kallus he could get. He was sure Kallus could never love him back in the same way he loved him. With all the barriers he had built up, this pleading look Kallus gave him, threatened to tear them all down. 

“Zeb, wait.” He repeated. 

Zeb put on a small show of annoyance to mask the feelings that were threatening to come to the surface. 

“What?” He scowled slightly at Kallus who was sitting stiffly, still maintaining his look at Zeb

“I was thinking.” He started slowly, struggling with something “I mean.” He struggled as he locked eyes with Zeb, standing above him scowling. 

Zeb let out a small “hm?” and his facade of annoyance was quickly replaced with intrigue. 

He’d never seen Kallus like this before. He’d never looked at him with that look and Zeb found it was impossible to be anything other than genuine. He had to hear what Kallus had to say.

Kallus started again. “Zeb, I-” He took a deep breath. “Do you want to stay over tonight?” 

Zeb’s thoughts came grinding to a halt. His first instinct was to scream ‘yes!’ and jump on the bed and never leave. He had only dreamed of Kallus taking a step like this with him. For all the holding back he did emotionally, every time he put his clothes on and gathered his things, he was secretly praying Kallus would invite him to stay. 

He had gotten used to detachment he had to display, so it was easy to not seem eager or excited. Inside he was overjoyed, but he gave Kallus a wide toothy grin while looking down at him.

“Yeah. Sounds Great.” He said amicably. Stepping forward to sit on the bed he had just recently vacated.

He took a chance and wrapped an arm around his friend and gave him a look up and down. His hair was a mess and he looked slightly unsure of himself, a trait he found unfitting for the ex-agent.

With his arm wrapped around his friend’s shoulder, Zeb almost thought he felt the man trembling sensually under his touch. He had to be mistaken. They were past the point of trembling touches, heavy warm breath, and needy moans. Nevertheless, he felt a small shiver from Kallus as he awkwardly draped his arm over him.

The man gave him that look and it threatened to leave Zeb speechless yet again. He looked up into Zeb’s eyes, timidly and soft. Usually after their ministrations, as Zeb prepared to leave, Kallus always had a distant and preoccupied look on his face. It was part of the man’s driven nature, and as much as Zeb admired him for his thoroughness, he knew the look meant one task was done and it was time to contemplate another. The lack of the normal emotionless and despondent Kallus he was used to left Zeb nervous.

“Sleepover sounds fun, huh?” Zeb chuckled.

“It does.” Kallus smiled softly. “Let’s get this off you.” He reached up to tug at the zipper at the front of Zeb’s jumpsuit. 

Zeb grinned at the enthusiasm and started helping Kallus undress himself “Sounds good to me.” He said while pulling his arm out of the jumpsuit. He found he couldn’t stop smiling as he maneuvered out of his jumpsuit, excitedly anticipating what was to come. 

“Are you tired?” Kallus asked, placing a hand on the soft purple fur on Zeb’s chest, seemingly having regained some of his usual assurance.

“Exhausted.” Zeb replied, kicking his jumpsuit back on the floor.

Kallus rubbed his hand slowly over zeb’s pectoral “Me too.” 

Zeb turned his attention to the hand on his chest and their eyes met yet again. Zeb put his hand softly on Kallus’s thigh to mimic the gesture. 

The moment was unprecedented. Their intimate time together was habitually driven by lust, and such soft and caring gestures were thus far absent. They had kissed of course, but only to add fuel to their fire. Their kisses were always adamant and sloppy, never slow and careful, never like this. Zeb drank it in feverishly, worried it could end at any second.

Zeb’s heart leapt as Kallus pulled away. He watched as he reclined and threw the single blanket out over his body, leaving ample space for Zeb. He took the invitation and crawled under the blanket and up close to Kallus. The bed was adequate for them both but not spacious enough to leave them with much between them, so Zeb opted to squish his face under Kallus’s arm and rest it on his abs. It was awkward, but comfortable. 

“One more thing.” Kallus grumbled and began shifting, knocking Zeb loose. After a few seconds his black undergarments appeared in his hands and he tossed them on the floor next to Zeb’s jumpsuit. Zeb’s eyes widened at their now shared nudity, and at how casual it was.

“There. Perfect.” Kallus said sleepily. And reached over to click the light off from the datapad. Dim starlight shown through the window of his room, illuminating objects slightly but not bright enough to keep them awake. They had both been exhausted from the day and were spent after their vigorous post work encounter with one another that had led to this.

They attempted to imitate the position they were in before while laying down and Zeb had his head rested on Kallus’s chest, the blanket pulled just up to his ears. His hands and face were scrunched up together and he curled up, feeling especially vulnerable, yet especially safe. 

“Night.” Kallus yawned, shifting and relaxing. 

“Night.” Zeb mumbled into his chest. 

They laid there for minutes but sleep and relaxation seemed to be eluding Zeb. He mulled over his situation in his head. This was exactly what he wanted since they had started seeing one another like this, but for some reason he still felt scared. The satisfaction at being so close and intimate with the man he had fallen in love with seemed to be overshadowed by the ambivalence of the situation. Kallus hadn’t said anything. They were simply sleeping together, and what was to be inferred from that, Zeb thought.

Visions began to seep into Zeb’s mind of the next morning, returning to normal. They pushed Zeb even further from sleep as he pictured things going on as they had before, even though they would wake in the same bed. He could see himself, shamefully leaving the same room as Kallus, having slept together after their usual hook up, but only to have the world fall too perfectly back to normal. He pictured how it would solidify their relationship, lust driven, and occasionally cuddly, but in the end it was all just a playful friendship. He saw how devoid of feelings it would be, and how to the outside it would just look like two close friends. 

Zeb’s heart sank as he knew there would be nothing to stave off anyone else interested in Kallus. If he let this go on like this, anyone else on the base could come into Kallus’s life and replace Zeb. Even if he held him all night there was still no proof to anyone else that they meant something to one another, and it broke Zeb’s heart.

He sniffled into Kallus’s chest as the man slept. He was fearful to wake him but the storm of feelings and visions wouldn’t leave him be. He pictured Kallus happy, but with someone else, while he looked on from afar, forgotten. He thought about how happy they would be and how he wished he had the opportunity to make Kallus as happy. It pushed him over the edge and tears started to flow.

He sobbed into Kallus’s chest, softly at first, but after a minute the the sobs and sniffles became somewhat more obvious, and the man he was crying over finally stirred from sleep. Kallus was confused at the noise at first, and once he realized the source of the noise it did little to ease his bewilderment. 

“Zeb?” He whispered sleepily, softly rubbing Zeb’s ears. “Zeb, are you ok?” He whispered again. 

Zeb mumbled something inaudible 

“Zeb! Zeb, what’s wrong?” He said louder, his rubbing turning to shaking as the lasat sobbed into his chest

Zeb whispered louder “I love you.” 

“What?” Kallus gasped and tensed, and Zeb finally moved his head from his chest to look up at Kallus. His big green eyes were full of tears and the soft purple fur on his cheeks was wet and matted from the previous minutes of misery. 

“I can’t do this.” Zeb sobbed, choking through tears. 

“What?” Kallus repeated, dumbfounded.

“I can’t do this!” He cried, frustrated “not like this. Everything was fine how it was before but if it’s gonna be like this, I can’t.” 

“What do you mean?” Kallus’s eyes were wide with shock still. 

“This thing! Us! Hooking up!” Zeb pleaded, wiping away a stray tear on the back of his wrist. 

“You don’t like it?” Kallus looked crushed now, staring down at the bed. 

“No! I do. I mean like this.” Zeb struggled, and wrung the blanket underneath them in his large purple paws. “It’s just, I don’t want some in between thing. Before it was fine, mostly. But if I lay here with you after, I don’t want it to mean nothing.” 

Kallus looked up from the bedding in Zeb’s paw and stared at him. 

Zeb continued “hooking up is fine. It is what it is. But if we start acting all close like this, I want it to be special.” 

Silence permeated the room. They both looked at one another, Zeb’s large green eyes welled with tears and Kallus’s misty and shining in the dim light. 

“Zeb.” Kallus said softly. 

Zeb looked at him for a moment, then sniffled. “What?” 

“I wasn’t sure earlier, but I think,” He trailed off in thought for a moment. And without breaking their eye contact he grabbed Zeb’s hands in his own. “I think I do want this to be special.”

Emotion overwhelmed him and he did the only thing that made sense, he pulled Kallus to him and embraced him as hard as the man could take. 

“You mean it?” He whispered softly into the other man’s ear. 

“Yeah.” Kallus whispered back, and rubbed the soft fur on Zeb’s back. 

They broke apart for a moment to look at one another. Kallus’s misty eyes had turned to a single tear streaming down his cheek. Zeb carefully wiped it away with a soft finger and let out a soft laugh. Kallus looked back and couldn’t help but chuckle too, the absurdity of the situation taking its toll on them. The tears dried and they settled in the bed once more, naked and entangled with one another. There was no short breaths, or tension, or laying awake worrying, and soon enough they drifted off to sleep in the low starlight peering through the window, both as content as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to all the other visual artists and authors that inspired this <3 <3 <3 .   
> I love smutty FWB situations turned into sobby confessions.


End file.
